Toy yo-yo's and tops have been used for centuries. Such known yo-yo's and top devices are typically limited in their structural configuration for use as one or two spinning devices, and such devices can have complex constructions which are expensive to make and difficult to modify or assemble. Moreover, many of the known yo-yo's, tops, or combination yo-yo and top devices have a limited scope of play and do not have the capability of spinning at optimally fast speeds.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new and improved combination yo-yo and top that overcomes the problems and limitations associated with known yo-yo's, tops, and combination yo-yo and top devices.